


Fuck Me Yourself

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gamers, Bad Jokes, Basically everyone is honestly, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Gamer Memes, Gaming, M/M, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, kink jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol fucks around - and then they fuck some too





	Fuck Me Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my birthday (April 5th) I'm indulging. I found a picture ("Go fuck yourself" / "Fuck me yourself you coward"), thought of Overwatch and gamer memes, and suddenly I was cackling and asking friends about how the game and other stuff worked and writing this piece of... I don't even know.  
> But I /do/ know that Overwatch doesn't have dedicated Korean servers. That was just a thing I changed to make it a bit more fun. Anyway, happy birthday to me, hope y'all enjoy this! The cracky smut kinda really is my thing, isn't it...

 Another day, another fight.

 “Report player _Loey_ for throwing the game.”

  _“Suck my dick! What kinda name is ‘Bobohu’ anyway?”_

 “A better name than _‘Loey’_ without a doubt.”

  _“Oh my god, just shut up the both of you! I swear, we lose another match just because of your sexual tension, I’ll personally kill you both!”_

 “Report player _Chen_ for death threats…”

  _“Another fucking word, I swear! I’ll fucking ask Dyo to help me dig your shared fucking grave! Now fucking focus!”_

 Pouting, Baekhyun hid behind a wall, peeking around it several times before jumping out and shooting a bouncing arrow.

  _“Great job, Hanzo- fuck, no, wait! Ignore that, fucker,”_ _Loey_ said over the group call, and Baekhyun kind of wished he could punch someone through the screen.

 It wasn’t the first time he’d wished that, to be honest. _Loey_ somehow just managed to get on his nerves with _everything_ he did, so there’d been many instances of murderous rage from Baekhyun’s side.

 He couldn’t quite recall how it’d all started, though. They’d been playing together for like half a year already, both having been invited to _Chen_ ’s server after having played a few matches with him. How _Loey_ was considered good enough to join them, Baekhyun didn’t know, but as far as he knew, _Chen_ was a human, and humans made mistakes.

 Obviously.

 “Oh, _please_ , you knew I’m playing Hanzo, just lick my ass, I know you want to,” Baekhyun drawled, killing the McCree currently attacking _Loey_ ’s Wrecking Ball. “And you’re welcome, furry boy.”

  _“Kinkshaming isn’t cute,”_ _Loey_ singsonged, annoyingly deep voice going higher.

  _“I’m muting you fuckers, I’m not even caring anymore,” Chen_ sighed, and then, apparently, they were alone.

 “What the fuck? This is all your fault, I can’t believe this!” Baekhyun groaned, groaning some more as his Hanzo was killed. “And now I’m dead too, great!”

  _“You can’t blame me for your lack of skill, babez,” Loey_ said, and the screen punching still wasn’t a thing? Goddammit.

 “Cash me outside, how ‘bout dat,” Baekhyun shot back, drumming his fingers on his desk as he waited to be respawned.

  _“Fite me irl, I’ll one eighty noscope your ass.”_

 “One v one me noob, I _will_ wreck you.”

  _“I’ll kill your dick! How about that? Huh!”_

 Thanks to Baekhyun’s amazing skills (and half a miracle), they ended up winning their match, and _Chen_ forgave them - for the time being.

  _“Honestly, just fuck it out. You can’t continue like this, you’ll both spontaneously combust from the internalized lust. Bet y’all be hard as fuck right now too,” Chen_ said after he’d finally unmuted them again.

 Baekhyun glanced down at his crotch, before scoffing.

 “Uh, no, why the fuck should I be?” he said, just as _Loey_ said something along the same lines.

  _“Still made you look, bro,”_ came _Chen_ ’s annoying cackle, and this time Baekhyun almost muted _him_ instead.

  _“Gotta go, guys, gonna play with a team that actually knows what they’re doing,” Loey_ interrupted them, making Baekhyun purse his lips and roll his eyes. _“Not talking about you, Chen, because you’re actually good.”_

 Before Baekhyun had the chance to say anything in retaliation, the disconnect sound let him know that _Loey_ had already left the voice chat. Goddamn him for leaving to get the final word like that!

 But it wasn’t as if Baekhyun would give up that easily, fuck no. Baekhyun always got the last word. _Always._

 Ignoring _Chen_ and leaving the voice chat as well, Baekhyun cracked his fingers, and got to work.

 

_Bobohu:_

_Who wants to play with you anyway?_

_Hammond isn’t even a good tank_

 

_Loey:_

_Shut up im vusy_

_busy*_

 

_Bobohu:_

_Better switch to Mercy noob_

_Play something a bit easier_

_Shouldn’t let your dick decide for you_

 

_Loey:_

_Go fuck yourself_

 

 Fuming from anger at the reply, Baekhyun typed without really thinking - but he gave his best snarky replies when he stopped thinking and just felt. Today certainly was _not_ an exception.

 

_Bobohu:_

_Fuck me yourself you coward_

 

 The words were bright white against the dark grey background, standing out in the otherwise empty space beneath his purple-lettered display name. The difference between the harsh comeback and his name was almost comical, but Baekhyun couldn’t really appreciate it at the moment.

 Several minutes went by without a reply, and Baekhyun felt disappointment fill his chest. Such a great comeback, and it was going to waste? Sure, it meant that he automatically won - but still. He _enjoyed_ verbally sparring with _Loey_ , no matter how much he denied it.

 Jolting in surprise at the sound of an incoming call, Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he read the name of the person calling him. What the fuck? What the _actual_ fuck?!

 Almost breaking his mouse from how hard he clicked the ‘Accept’ button, Baekhyun unmuted his mic and frowned.

 “The fuck you want?” he said, staring at the private chat that opened up, the name _Loey_ almost mocking him.

  _“Where do you live, fucker?”_ a deep voice asked, the words clipped and angry. _“Sorry ‘bout the late reply, but it was an intense game, so.”_

 “What?!” Baekhyun spluttered, because one, what the hell, and two, not even a greeting back? Rude fucker!

  _“Where. Do. You. Live. Do I have to spell the individual letters out for you as well?”_ _Loey_ said, sighing in obvious annoyance. _“South Korea, or somewhere else?”_

 “We’re playing on a dedicated Korean server, so what the fuck do you think, motherfucker?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. Was he stupid for real?

  _“Hey, don’t drag my mother into this!”_

 “Shit, sorry, you’re right, that’s a dirty move. Anyway, where the fuck do you think I live, since I play on a dedicated Korean server, you fucking idiot?”

  _“Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question-”_ Baekhyun scoffed, _“-but people sometime play on other servers than the ones belonging to both their country or their region, so don’t fault me for that! But, whatever, my original question is still valid. Where do you live, fucker?”_

 “And for what reason would I tell you that?” Baekhyun sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. “You really are stupid, aren’t you? Suddenly the fact that you’re _still_ not platinum is making so much more sense.”

  _“You told me to fuck you myself, but I can’t do that unless I know where you live. Also, fuck you, not all of us are unemployed bums who spend all of their time in the darkness of their mom’s basement, I have a fucking job!”_

 Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ears. He seriously could _not_ believe his ears. Did this dude really tell him he would fuck him, and then insult him? He really did, didn’t he. Damn.

 “Uh, excuse you, but I’ll have you know that my _beautiful_ tush isn’t unemployed, and that’s so fucking stereotypical, _please_ ,” Baekhyun corrected _Loey_ , offendedly tutting. “I have a job, thank you very much, and my own apartment, but I’m gifted and smart enough to actually be able to climb in rank even with limited free time! Also, really, you’d fuck me?”

 An annoyed groan was heard over the line, and Baekhyun swore he didn’t feel it all the way down into his toes, or imagined it in other contexts. That would be ridiculous. Preposterous.

  _“Fuck, you talk too much, you should put your mouth to better use, so tell me where the fuck you live so I can determine if your ass is beautiful or not! Do you live near Seoul?”_

 “I live in Bucheon,” Baekhyun answered, blinking a few times.

 Wait. What was happening. Uhm, what.

  _“Wait, what? Really? Huh, that’s like, what, twenty minutes away from Seoul?”_ _Loey_ said, sounding about as surprised as Baekhyun felt. _“Uh, you have anything planned tonight?”_

 It was Friday night, and since Baekhyun was tired after a whole week of working, he didn’t have anything planned, actually.

 “Nope, nothing at all, I’m all free,” Baekhyun quickly said, suddenly feeling reinvigorated. Wow, how amazing, just randomly getting a burst of energy! Wonderful! But if his dick could stop feeling as perky and pert, that would be great.

  _“Oh, great, that’s great, I can probably make the train leaving in 35 minutes?”_

 “I’ll meet you at the station,” Baekhyun promised, before hanging up and literally throwing himself out of his gaming chair.

 Thankfully his apartment didn’t look like a complete dump, so after some light cleaning Baekhyun deemed it fitting enough, and rushed over to the shower to wash off a whole week’s fatigue in record time.

 One quick (intensely cleansing) shower later, Baekhyun hurried over to his wardrobe, debating just _how_ much he should dress up. Tight jeans were great-looking, but not great removing. And he didn’t want to look like he’d put too much effort into it - because he wasn’t that excited about it. Honest to god. Just a bit. Like, a tiny bit. He was a bit sexually starved, not having had time or energy to do anything more than jerk himself off for like the last few weeks (or maybe months) now.

 But he was finally going to get dicked, thank fuck!

 Settling for a pair of loose ripped jeans and a white knitted sweater, throwing on a bomber jacket and beanie to fend off the cold, Baekhyun then slipped on his shoes and checked his phone. He had about fifteen minutes to get to the station, which was great because that meant he could chill a little and not arrive a sweating, panting mess.

 That was for later tonight, after all!

 Heading outside, Baekhyun locked the door to his apartment and checked it twice, before he set off through the dark autumn night.

 Arriving at the station, Baekhyun glanced around, trying to figure out just which platform the Seoul train would arrive at, or if it had even arrived yet. It didn’t seem like it, but Baekhyun could be wrong.

 Bringing up Discord on his phone, Baekhyun clicked on _Loey_ ’s chat and began to type.

 

_Bobohu:_

_You here yet, asshole?_

 

 Almost immediately the app let Baekhyun know that _Loey_ was responding, so he kept the chat open and simply waited. It didn’t take long for the first message to appear on his screen.

 

_Loey:_

_Chill your tits, were a few mins out_

_What do you look like, btw?_

_I cant believe your pp is you, but I cant see it properly anyways, so_

 

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes - his profile picture was an actual selfie of himself, thank you very much!

 

_Bobohu:_

_Fuck you it’s me_

_Whatevs have a selfie_

_[IMG_20160604_233514.jpg]_

_I know I look great in this one, no need for ass-kissing_

 

_Loey:_

_Nah_

_Not you_

_Doesnt look like your pp at all_

_Stop catfishing me_

 

 Inhaling deeply, Baekhyun tried to keep calm, quickly going through his phone gallery to find the selfie in question, forcefully tapping his screen in anger as he sent it.

 

_Bobohu:_

_[IMG_20181025_210544.jpg]_

_There_

_Fucken happy?_

 

_Loey:_

_Yes_

_Tiny nerd_

_Cute headphones kitty_

_Im here now_

_Lemme find you~_

 

_Bobohu:_

_WAIT_

_NOOOOO_

_WHERE’S YOUR SELFIE?_

_SHOW ME YOU SO I KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE_

_THERE’S SO MUCH PEOPLE AAAAAH-_

_LOEY YOU FUCKER_

 

 But _Loey_ didn’t answer, no matter how hard Baekhyun was staring at his screen. People were moving around him, but he didn’t pay them any mind - he was waiting for someone he didn’t know what they looked like anyway.

 “Bobohu?”

 The call of his display name had Baekhyun’s head snap up - then snapping up some more because _what the fuck he’s so fucking tall???_

 “Loey?” Baekhyun asked, feeling a bit weak at the sight of large eyes and soft lips.

 So he was a giant with the face of a baby? That had to be some kind of oxymoron or some shit, Baekhyun decided.

 “The one and only,” the giant responded, voice so cheeky, but smile so wide and twitchy.

 Oxymoron. A moronic oxymoron. Oh, _god._

 “Oh, god, you’re just as annoying in real life,” Baekhyun muttered, rolling his eyes rather dramatically.

 “You can just call me Chanyeol, you know.”

 Baekhyun looked back at _Loey_ \- Chanyeol? - with wide, confused eyes. Wait- Did he- What-

 He made a fucking god joke. He really did that.

 “Great, you’re like my age, let’s get going then!” Baekhyun chirped, grabbing _Chanyeol’s_ arm and pulling him along out of the station to the sound of Chanyeol’s laughter.

 And maybe it kind of was a nice sound…

 In no time at all, they arrived at Baekhyun’s apartment, and he quickly unlocked it, barely having the time to open the door before he was pushed inside, and the door slammed closed. Hadn’t he, in the next second, been pushed up against the aforementioned door, Baekhyun would’ve almost suspected that Chanyeol had pushed him inside and then left. Which was a stupid thought to have, why would he come all the way here-

 The touch of lips against lips completely short-circuited Baekhyun’s brain, making him blank out, white noise filling his head as fire rose in his veins.

 Aimlessly, he clutched at something - shoulders, arms, he had no idea - holding and pulling closer, so much closer. There were too many layers in between them, separating them, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he voiced that concern as in the next moment two large, warm hands found their way beneath both his jacket and sweater, pressing into skin.

 Wrapping a leg around Chanyeol’s hips, Baekhyun pulled himself up Chanyeol’s body, getting up on the tips of his toes of the foot still against the floor to get even higher. Using the position to his advantage, Chanyeol pushed his thigh between Baekhyun’s legs, forcing him even further up and at the same time bringing him _sweet_ pressure.

 Pulling back from the wet kiss, panting, Baekhyun let his head fall back against the door, not even noticing the pain from the impact as Chanyeol used his grip on Baekhyun’s back to rock him back and forth on his thigh.

 The first real moan was pulled out of Baekhyun when Chanyeol took advantage of Baekhyun’s exposed throat, attaching his lips on the unmarked skin - obviously out to brand the paleness as he began to nibble and suck, every now and then pulling back to lick wide stripes over the claim marks left he left behind.

 Gasping and writhing, Baekhyun lost track of time, so unused to having someone else pleasuring him, and he kind of wished that it could last forever.

 But at the same time, he _really_ wanted this to progress further. He needed to get Chanyeol and himself into the bedroom, pronto.

 “Where’s your bedroom?” Chanyeol asked, half a second after Baekhyun’s thought, voice all low and raspy. Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol’s voice several times before, in various situations and pitches, but this was different.

 That deep voice was even sexier in real life, and even _more_ so when affected by lust, sending tingling shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

 “First door on my right, behind you,” Baekhyun managed to answer, and suddenly he was moving, basically ripped away from the door he was pushed against and pulled towards his bedroom door.

 The purple jacket fell to the floor, quickly followed by the t-shirt - but then Chanyeol’s progress slowed remarkably, his _tight_ jeans proving a challenge to remove.

 “I dressed for ease of access, you obviously didn’t,” Baekhyun said, biting down on his lower lip to keep from voicing just _how_ impatient he was getting through a needy whine.

 “Yeah, yeah, whatever, I look good in them,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes and Baekhyun kind of wanted to wipe that expression with one of bliss instead.

 Chanyeol should let Baekhyun suck his dick. Absolutely. If he managed to get out of his jeans, that was.

 Ultimately losing his patience, Baekhyun got up from the bed and moved over to Chanyeol, pulling and pushing until Chanyeol was on his back on the cover, looking up at Baekhyun in surprise.

 “I want to get fucked _today_ ,” Baekhyun muttered as he reached for the jeans halfway down Chanyeol’s thighs, and tugged.

 It took some force and some wiggling, but finally Chanyeol was freed, underwear following along the jeans that Baekhyun carelessly threw over his shoulder. Licking his lips, Baekhyun focused on one thing, and one thing only, as he got up on his knees in the bed - but then he was wrestled down, instead ending up beneath Chanyeol. Which Baekhyun wasn’t too opposed to, to be very honest, but he had still wanted to get a taste of the _feast_ between Chanyeol’s legs.

 Thick and long and twitching, _just_ for Baekhyun. It was only fair he should be allowed to sample and savor it.

 But Chanyeol had other plans, manhandling Baekhyun further up the bed before sliding down between his legs, and then Baekhyun was throwing his head back and choking on a moan. The fucker didn’t allow Baekhyun to taste, but went straight down on Baekhyun? Rude!

 Carding fingers through hair, Baekhyun tried to hold on as Chanyeol altered between sinking down on Baekhyun’s dick, and dragging his tongue up and down it, and at the back of his mind registering the touch on his thighs but not paying any attention to it.

 Stupid move.

 Baekhyun might have shrieked a tiny bit, just like _super_ little bit, when Chanyeol shoved his legs up into the air and instead focused his everything on Baekhyun’s rim. And it truly was his _everything_ , quickly making Baekhyun go insane.

 It had been so long, _so fucking long,_ Baekhyun wasn’t ready for this, _Baekhyun needed to be fucked right in this very moment, this very second!_

 “ _Shit!_ ” Baekhyun hissed, pulling at the hair in his grasp to basically dislodge Chanyeol. “Lube and condoms on the bedside table, hurry the fuck up if you want to get inside me before I blow!”

 “So bossy,” Chanyeol tutted, but thank the fuck actually moved to do as told. “Hey, by the way, you never told me your name.”

 Baekhyun blinked a few times, dumbfounded. He hadn’t introduced himself? Well, shit, he hadn’t… Guess he was the rude one now…

 “Baekhyun, name’s Baekhyun,” Baekhyun hurried to say, seeing as Chanyeol was crawling back towards him, lube held high like a naughty prize, and Baekhyun knew it wasn’t long before he lost all vocality.

 “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked as he sat between Baekhyun’s spread legs and began to pour lube onto his fingers, getting an affirmative nod from Baekhyun. “That’s pretty, I can get behind moaning that.”

 “I’d rather have you get behind _me_ ,” Baekhyun piped up, making Chanyeol snort.

 “We’ll get to that too, babe,” Chanyeol promised, voice actually full of promise, and Baekhyun looked forwards to that. But, back to the present for now.

 Gasping at the cool feeling of lubed fingers against his skin, Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip as he waited, arching a little as one _thick_ finger was slowly inserted into him. What the hell, was all of Chanyeol thick?! Not that Baekhyun complained, but still, the dude had to have some kind of drawback!

 Oh, wait, he was an annoying fucker, right. Hopefully he wasn’t an annoying fuck, because Baekhyun had too much pent-up sexual frustration to be able to handle that. He wanted to scream because of how well Chanyeol was fucking him, not because of how bad the taller was.

 Taking a hold of the back of one thigh, Baekhyun held it close to his chest, hooking the foot of his other leg over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Throwing a glance at the limb suddenly by his head, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun with amusement dancing in his eyes.

 “It gets straining,” Baekhyun breathlessly answered, shrugging a little and then groaning as Chanyeol began to move his finger a little bit faster.

 Letting his head fall to the side and his eyes closed, Baekhyun allowed himself to succumb to all of the sensations, giving in to them and enjoying every single moment of it, revelling in it. It had been so long, so _incredibly_ long, and Chanyeol was so fucking good at what he was doing…

 The feeling of teeth biting down on the skin of his calf had Baekhyun tear his eyes open to stare down at Chanyeol, who mischievously smirked against Baekhyun’s legs, pressing soft kisses as if in apology, before nibbling some more.

 “Eyes on me, sweetheart,” Chanyeol purred, and _fuck_ Baekhyun wouldn’t last long if it continued like this. “You liked that, huh? Ah, shit, I can barely even move my fingers…”

 “Shut the fuck up and get inside of me,” Baekhyun hissed through gritted teeth, the fingers supporting his leg digging into his flesh, nails most probably leaving behind marks, but Baekhyun didn’t care, _couldn’t_ care, needed to ground himself somehow.

 “One more finger, just one more finger,” Chanyeol murmured, still pressing kisses against Baekhyun’s leg, but more too soothe than to rile up now, and Baekhyun kind of appreciated that.

 It was still infuriating as fuck, though. But the most infuriating thing was the fact that Baekhyun still had fingers up his ass, and not a dick.

 He really wanted the D, like desperately!

 Writhing and arching as it became too much because of being too little, Baekhyun began to chant Chanyeol’s name under his breath, and it seemed to do the trick. Within a few seconds, Chanyeol removed his fingers from Baekhyun, before a package being ripped open was heard, and Baekhyun guessed that the grunt sounding after was Chanyeol rolling the condom down his dick.

 Understandable. If he was even _half_ as turned on as Baekhyun, he must be suffering like hell. Which meant that he should hurry the fuck up.

 Gasping and panting as he waited, trying to get his breathing under control, Baekhyun was not in the _least_ prepared for the fingers suddenly gripping his jaw and forcing his head back forwards. A bit shocked but very appreciative of the rough handling, Baekhyun blinked up at Chanyeol, who put his hand down next to Baekhyun’s head to lean on, hovering above him.

 “What did I say about your eyes?” Chanyeol asked, voice so quiet yet echoing throughout Baekhyun’s body.

 “On you,” Baekhyun rasped, licking his dry lips and accidentally coming in contact with one of Chanyeol’s fingers. He didn’t seem to care anyway, so whatever.

 “Good, now reach down and help me, okay?” Chanyeol said, ordered really, and ugh why did he have to be so hot?

 Doing as told, Baekhyun let one hand drag down Chanyeol’s chest, using it as guide since he couldn’t see anything down below, noticing the hitch of breath from the taller as he finally wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s scorching dick. He honestly didn’t know who was the most excited about that development - him or Chanyeol. Probably him. It felt like a really nice dick - now that he’d actually gotten the opportunity to touch it.

 Keeping his eyes on Chanyeol, who stared right back, Baekhyun guided the rock-hard erection until it was pressed up against his rim, ready to be pushed inside.

 And push Chanyeol did, slowly to the point of quickly driving Baekhyun insane. And since Chanyeol still had the grip on Baekhyun’s face, there wasn’t much Baekhyun could do but lie there and take it, hands flailing to grip at whatever they could.

 “Chanyeol-” Baekhyun choked out, gripping at the wrist attached to the hand holding on to him, needing to ground himself some more as everything became overwhelming again.

 Leaning down, Chanyeol connected their lips again, drawing Baekhyun into a hurried and messy kiss that Baekhyun screamed into as Chanyeol slid the last bit inside, pelvis flush with Baekhyun’s behind.

 He reached so deep, so _perfectly_ , since Baekhyun’s legs were trapped between them, bringing him up further for Chanyeol to _reach_ further. Using his free hand, Baekhyun wrapped Chanyeol’s hair between his fingers, making sure to keep him in place to be able to kiss him just as deeply and feverishly as he wanted to do - to show Chanyeol just how good and impatient he was feeling.

 Releasing Baekhyun’s jaw, Chanyeol instead slipped his hand beneath Baekhyun’s neck and up to cradle the back of his head. Not having to crane his neck as much, Baekhyun relaxed a little and allowed Chanyeol to do most of the work. Like payback, for being such an annoying fucker. And because Baekhyun was a lazy shit, too. Maybe mostly because of that, actually…

 Pulling back from kiss, Chanyeol instead mouthed his way across Baekhyun’s chin and down his jaw, helping Baekhyun tilt his head to give maximum access, until lips touched ear, sending a gentle shiver down Baekhyun’s spine.

 “Ready?” Chanyeol whispered, drawing a deeper shiver throughout Baekhyun’s body.

 “Fuck yeah,” Baekhyun panted, a breathy chuckle being heard before Chanyeol was pulling out, and then slowly pushing inside again.

 He took it slow, as if to make sure Baekhyun would be okay, not going too fast too soon, and Baekhyun was touched by the sentiment. Even if he was close to bursting, he knew that he wouldn’t appreciate hard and fast from the beginning quite as much _later_ , after everything was over and done with and Baekhyun sore and achy. He would probably be a bit sore later anyway, considering how long it had been since last time, combined with Chanyeol’s girth, but now he was at least getting used to it, better prepared and stretched to fit Chanyeol properly.

 Care for well-being was pretty damn sexy…

 “I’m fine, I’m fine, you can go faster,” Baekhyun murmured, having direct access to Chanyeol’s ear just as Chanyeol had to his, the position they were in allowing it on top of being rather intimate. It was sweet, honestly, and Baekhyun enjoyed it.

 But Baekhyun would rather do it later, in a few hours, when he wasn’t as needy anymore. Like, right now he needed something a bit more. Slightly harder, slightly faster. Just a bit.

 The only response Baekhyun got was some half-aggressive nibbling on his ear that almost sent him into a sensational shock, before Chanyeol pulled back and released Baekhyun, sitting up instead.

 Baekhyun kind of missed the warmth. But Baekhyun also kind of didn’t care when Chanyeol gripped his hips, lifted him up just slightly - and then went to town.

 Ugh, Baekhyun had truly missed sex…

 It was hard and fast thrusts, but still hitting so perfectly and so rhythmic, and maybe it was because of how long it’s been since Baekhyun last had sex, but fuck, Chanyeol was probably, surely, one of the best lays he’s ever had! Their grunts and moans mixed with the sound of slapping skin and lube, echoing around the room and _further_ enhancing the wild ride. It was maddening and all-encompassing, Baekhyun’s every thought focused on his pleasure and Chanyeol and how it was all just getting higher and higher...

 Gripping the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, just below his knees, Chanyeol used them for leverage as he almost bent Baekhyun in half and pounded into him. It was sexy, way too sexy, and Baekhyun felt ready to combust.

 Wrapping a hand around his dick, Baekhyun began to tug at it in rhythm to Chanyeol’s thrusts, back arching off of the bed at the sensations taking over him.

 “Fuck that's so hot,” Chanyeol groaned, a clear urgency to his movements now that had Baekhyun smile around a whine.

 “Ah, _fuck_ , Chanyeol, don't you fucking dare stop now-” Baekhyun babbled, cutting himself off with a choked moan as Chanyeol delivered a particularly harsh thrust.

 Throwing his hand over his head, clawing at the sheets, Baekhyun’s back arched as much as it could with Chanyeol holding him down, toes curling to the point of hurting and possibly cramping, and Baekhyun couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, _he couldn’t breathe-_

 And Chanyeol didn’t stop, he kept going, so hard and so fast, and Baekhyun had a moan forced out of him, head feeling like it was about to _explode_ from the tension inside of him as he was _so fucking close_ and just a little more, a tiny bit more, _moremoremore..._

 Snapping, the last scrawny plank holding himself together breaking away from the gate holding the water back, Baekhyun was flooded, gasping and breath hitching but he still couldn’t get enough air. His body was trembling and writhing, unseeing eyes falling half-closed as his mouth dropped open, warmth hitting his stomach and chest. It felt like it was dragging on for ever, a massive amount of cum staining him, but it was probably just for a few seconds.

 He really had been starved, huh?

 When Baekhyun came to again and looked up, he found Chanyeol with his head thrown back, sweat dripping down his neck and chest, thrusting so unevenly that Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder if it was even doing anything for the giant or just teasing him to no end. Clenching his somewhat still contracting muscles and letting go of his death grip on his sheets, Baekhyun instead reach down to trace fingertips across smooth abs, not quite reaching nipples.

 “Come on, Chanyeollie, look at me,” Baekhyun rasped, throat so dry, but Chanyeol obeyed and looked down at him.

 There was a desperation in his eyes, unmasked need that had Baekhyun bite down on his lower lip to not moan.

 “Cum for me, Chanyeol, just let go,” Baekhyun urged softly, not even sure if Chanyeol could hear his words - but then he was giving hard thrusts, not fast ones but _deep_ ones, grinding and whining from the back of his throat as he trembled.

 Then it all stopped, and everything that could be heard in the bedroom was their harsh breathing, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he could hear both of their hearts racing in synch. With a groan, Chanyeol (carefully) fell forwards, somehow managing to _not_ crush Baekhyun beneath him, which Baekhyun was rather thankful for.

 “So, how long do you need to recover?” Baekhyun asked, disturbing the silence that had settled over them.

 “Huh?” was all Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 “You wanted me to put my mouth to better use than talk back to you, and after seeing your dick I agree,” Baekhyun clarified. “Choke me with your large cock, daddy.”

 Said cock gave a rather pathetic twitch inside of Baekhyun, and he couldn’t help but chortle.

 “Furry _and_ daddy kink? Damn, you’re one wild Pokémon, aren’t you?” Baekhyun purred, somehow managing to get the words out without sounding too breathless.

 “More ‘choking on cock’ than ‘daddy’,” Chanyeol grunted, wriggling a little on top of Baekhyun and pushing the air out of his lungs. “Gimme like… Hm, twenty minutes? Should be good to go then.”

 “Mm, sounds good, I’ll just take a little nap,” Baekhyun mumbled, patting Chanyeol’s back as he closed his eyes.

 “Me too,” Chanyeol sighed, and then they were out like two lights.

 

 After a blowjob (that was then returned), one hell of a shower, and then some lazy morning sex (plus breakfast), it was time for Chanyeol to go home. He had duties and responsibilities that didn’t include fucking Baekhyun, he said, and Baekhyun thought that sounded stupid.

 But anyway. Chanyeol had to go, and Baekhyun was sad to see him go.

 Dressed in those sinfully tight ripped jeans and that silly oversized purple jacket (which was a feat in itself, since Chanyeol was oversized, and something oversized on him… Double oversized!), Chanyeol looked so incredibly handsome as he stood by the door, waiting for Baekhyun to put on his shoes to show the way to the station. Chanyeol could probably find his way on his own, he had a phone (now containing Baekhyun’s number, though they’d most probably continue to use Discord because it was easy) with a GPS, but Baekhyun wanted to follow along, make sure he didn’t somehow manage to get lost.

 “I can’t kiss you goodbye at the station,” Chanyeol hummed, standing with his entire body, head included, leaned against the door. “And I kinda want to kiss you goodbye.”

 “You’ll have to do it in here instead then,” Baekhyun said with a smile, because he wanted those goodbye kisses too. Goodbye kisses were great in their own way, with how it seemed like the lips never wanted to separate, and how one or the other or _both_ kept coming back for just another taste, the last one now, promise, no wait, just this one, mmh, I just need one more kiss I swear-

 “Promise you’ll visit soon again,” Baekhyun whispered, demanded, against Chanyeol’s lips as the taller had stolen yet _another_ kiss from him and left him wanting more, gripping his jacket to pull him down to a more normal height.

 “I promise, as soon as I can,” Chanyeol promised after they had pulled apart yet again - and this time it was final.

 One chaste peck on Baekhyun’s lips, and then Chanyeol opened the door and stepped outside, Baekhyun following.

 They walked side by side, arms brushing, all the way. Talking about various things, trying to drag the time out before they had to go their separate ways.

 “I have to say, though, I didn’t expect you to actually do it,” Baekhyun said as they closer - he could see the entrance to the station now.

 “No?” Chanyeol chuckled, sending Baekhyun a quick glance. “I’ve always enjoyed listening to your voice, and your profile picture was really cute, so when I got the opening, how _couldn’t_ I take it?”

 “Yeah, but like, we’ve always been fighting,” Baekhyun clarified. “And I know _I’ve_ had a lot of fun with it, all the snark and sarcasm and stuff, but it’s so hard to determine those things over the internet, even when talking to each other, hard to know what is meant as what, and how other people perceive your words. You could’ve just as well been annoyed by me and hated me.”

 “True, you’re making very valid points, but I found it really fun as well, sparring with you,” Chanyeol said, shrugging a little. “I have that kind of personality where I enjoy being sarcastic, and you’ve been an outlet for it for me. And when you wrote what you wrote I thought I should see how far you would let me take it, and obviously you allowed me to go all the way.”

 Baekhyun smirked at that. “Damn right I did, and will continue to do as well. You’re good, and I can appreciate that!”

 “Aw, thanks babe!” Chanyeol chirped, grinning widely as he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair - much to the annoyance of Baekhyun.

 Goddamn Chanyeol for being tall enough to be able to ruffle his hair without too much effort!

 

  _“It’s like calling each other various curses is foreplay to the two of you,”_ _Chen_ said, calmly headshotting the Widowmaker that had managed to take down three from their team already.

 “You better not kinkshame us, Mr. Pet Play,” Baekhyun warned, groaning in frustration as his character flew and landed in a heap on the ground, the game telling him he’d been eliminated as the screen turned red at the edges.

  _“Wait, what the fuck- how the fuck did you know?!” Chen_ rather dramatically shrieked, and Baekhyun winced at the loudness.

 “Uh, I didn’t, I just said something random,” Baekhyun answered in disbelief, smiling as he heard _Loey_ chortle, sound soon developing into a full-blown guffaw.

  _“I can’t fucking believe this! Oh my god, this is gold!” Loey_ wheezed, and Baekhyun honestly worried the dude might die.

 Who would fuck him if Chanyeol suffocated on his own laughter?

  _“You fucker,” Chen_ hissed, voice seething. _“I fucking hate you.”_

 “Only one person is allowed to call me fucker,” Baekhyun singsonged as he sprinted out of the respawn area and back into the fierce battle.

  _“That’s right, my sweet little fucker,” Loey_ said, sighing in adoration, and Baekhyun preened even though nobody could see him.

  _“I hate you both. So fucking much,” Chen_ petulantly muttered. They aforementioned hated people didn’t really care, though. They had other things to care about.

  _“Whatcha think?”_

 “I’d say… Kitten, probably.”

  _“Yeah, sounds about right. Little kitten Chen gets feisty and hissy, and needs a good spanking.”_

_“I’m fucking muting your asses again. Bye.”_

_“Asses… I miss your glorious ass, Baekhyunnie.”_

 “You’re welcome over whenever, Chanyeollie, just let me know so I have time to clean myself up.”

  _“Can y’all stop flirting for one fucking second?!”_

 “I thought you muted us?” Baekhyun asked with a pout, before asking a question that had been on his mind on and off lately. “Hey, by the way, where do you live?”

  _“Siheung, why? I’m not joining in on any threesomes,” Chen_ answered, a note of disgust in his voice that Baekhyun found a bit offending.

  _“No fucking way… Siheung? We’ve been living this close to each other all this time and still not met up?” Loey_ laughed, before turning serious. _“And you’re not welcome to join us anyway.”_

 “Seoul, Bucheon, and Siheung, this is fucking hilarious!” Baekhyun cackled.

  _“Oh my god, for real? I can’t believe this…,” Chen_ said, amusement clear in his voice. _“Okay, that’s it, we’re meeting up. Tomorrow is Friday, I don’t care if you have plans, cancel them all.”_

 “Yes, sir!” Baekhyun chirped.

  _“Ew, don’t drag me into your kinks!”_

  _“Wrong kink, it’s daddy, not master,” Loey_ distractedly said, and Baekhyun choked on air.

 “I don’t have a daddy kink, I was messing with you!” Baekhyun protested. “You’re the one who twitched at it!”

  _“You’re getting nasty again, please stop,”_ _Chen_ groaned, but he wasn't heard over the lovers’ heated quarrel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chanyeol is one of those people who write non-properly, and yes, Baekhyun's writing is very (/very/) much inspired by my own. I'm that one bish who writes as perfectly as she can, using punctuation and capital letters in all the places, and so on. And yes, if you search for the dates of the pictures Baekhyun sends (and add 'Baekhyun'), you'll find the looks that inspired the selfies he took and sent ;)


End file.
